Conventional systems require electric transmission and distribution system operators and utilities to build infrastructure to support peak demand, the costs of which are passed on to the customer, for example, via tariffs including demand response programs, market-based pricing, and other time-based pricing. While incentives may be offered to reduce demand during peak times, customers are often not in a position to do so through conventional load reduction and load shifting measures and as such, have instead attempted to employ the use of, for example, on-site energy storage systems (e.g., batteries) or other energy assets. However, the customer then bears the cost of having the on-site energy storage system installed, maintained, and operated and, furthermore, bears the risk that the cost savings do not justify the expenditures. Moreover, the utilities generally have no control over the deployment and operation of the on-site energy storage systems deployed in the field and cannot rely on these resources like other traditional generators as firm capacity products, for purposes such as resource adequacy.
In this regard, areas for improving known and existing systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.